Crumbly Crossing
- | characters = Giggles | champion = Love Launcher | new = on board in and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Smiley Seas | previous2 = Smiley-Seas.png | next = Swirly Steppes | next2 = Swirly-Steppes.png }} Story Giggles wants to spread love and cheer, but he made too many sweet treats to carry. Tiffi jumps right in, and starts up a food fight. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however: **Jelly fish appear on the starting board in timed levels for the first time in level 2279. It's also the first level where both jelly fish and extra time candies appear at the start. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |27 | style="text-align:center;" |15,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |15,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |23 | style="text-align:center;" |31,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |76,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 30 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |80,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |61,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |5,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |7,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP153 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2271 Reality.png|Level 2271 - |link=Level 2271 Level 2272 Reality.png|Level 2272 - |link=Level 2272 Level 2273 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2273 - |link=Level 2273 Level 2274 Reality.png|Level 2274 - |link=Level 2274 Level 2275 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2275 - |link=Level 2275 Level 2276 Reality.png|Level 2276 - |link=Level 2276 Level 2277 Reality.png|Level 2277 - |link=Level 2277 Level 2278 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2278 - |link=Level 2278 Level 2279 Reality.png|Level 2279 - |link=Level 2279 Level 2280 Reality.png|Level 2280 - |link=Level 2280 Level 2281 Reality.png|Level 2281 - |link=Level 2281 Level 2282 Reality.png|Level 2282 - |link=Level 2282 Level 2283 Reality.png|Level 2283 - |link=Level 2283 Level 2284 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2284 - |link=Level 2284 Level 2285 Reality.png|Level 2285 - |link=Level 2285 |-| Champion title= Love Launcher.png|Champion title|link=Love Launcher Episode 153 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 153 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Crumblycrossing.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 155.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is the second Valentine's Day themed episode, the first being Precious Pond. Also, both episodes have a pink-coloured pathway and both episodes have an even number of level types. *Based on the background, this episode takes place somewhere near Toffee Tower. *This episode shares its first word with Crumbly Coast and its second word with Cookie Crossing. *This is one of the episodes where all candy order levels have blocker orders. *This episode continues the trend of only having chameleon candy cannons in even-numbered episodes. *This episode was released unofficially on mobile a few days before PC's official release. Category:World Forty-One Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:World finales